Making a move
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.
1. Study session

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter one: Study Session

(Steven's pov)

I sat on the bar stool, tapping the end of the pencil on the counter top as I waited for Connie to get here. She should be here any minute. Ever since she told her mom about sword fighting her mom has been a bit stricter about Connie's study schedule since her grades came first.

I heard the door open and Connie rushed in. "Steven in so sorry, I'm late. Tennis practice ran longer than I expected."

I watched as Connie gracefully pulled her dark hair out of its pony tail and shook her head letting it fall around her. She shrugged her backpack off

her almost bare shoulders as she came closer. The material of her shorts brushing her legs.

She dropped her backpack on the floor next to the stool next to me and readjusted the strap of her tank top. "It's not a problem Connie. It was only a few minutes." I told her reassuringly.

She gave me a bright smile. The one that made my heart rate speed up and my knees a little weak. She took out a book and I noticed it was her history book. "So we're doing history today?" I asked.

She scooted closer to me so that our shoulders touched and sat the text book down in between us. She flip through pages until she found what she was looking for. "Five short answer to do." She told me.

"Well at least that's all." I replied. I read the first question to her and she took out a piece of notebook paper and quickly wrote down a five sentence answer.

We did this back and forth for a few minutes sometimes Connie would flip through the book looking for a certain answer. After I called out the last question she wrote down her response and tossed her pencil down.

"Finished." She said in a soft groan. Then she tilted her head so it rested against my shoulder. I froze.

Recently I've notice Connie's been a bit more... affectionate lately. Which wasn't a bad thing. In fact I secretly loved every moment of it. It just threw me off that randomly she would say or do something that would cause my world to tilt and spin off its axis. I knew that I was more than a little affectionate, and if anything when I was around Connie it showed more. Putting my arm around her, holding her hand, hugging her, those things I've been doing without thought since I've met her.

But Connie when she did something even if it was little made the biggest impact on me. In the best way possible of course and even though we weren't together, together it made me feel like for a moment we were something more than friends.

She nuzzled her head against my shoulder and covered a quick yawn. "What did you do today biscuit?"

I used my free arm and shrugged. "Nothing really, no missions came up while you were at school or at tennis so I just hung around here mostly, I went and saw my dad for a little bit to."

"Sounds nice." She said. I looked over at the clock. It was already 7. I wonder if Connie has eaten?

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Depends. If I am, will you make me something?" She asked.

"But of course my strawberry! I live to please you." I replied in a fake snobbish accent. I grinned as I heard her giggle.

She removed her head from my shoulder. "In that case, I would love for you to cook for me." She leaned in closer.

"And what would you like?" I asked.

"Whatever the chef recommends." She giggled again before jumping and walking to the couch and sitting.

I was stunned for a minute then stood up and walked to the kitchen. After looking to see what we had I decided to make her a sandwich.

After that was done I walked over and gave her the plate and sat down next to her. I threw my arm around the back of the couch so it was behind her. "How is it?"

"Fantastic as usually Steven!" I smiled at her as she quickly finished it. She put the plate on the table and leaned back so my arm was rested against her back.

"So what time do I need to get you home by?" I asked as I felt her long, soft, dark hair brush along my arm.

"8:30 probably. So my parents won't worry." She turned her head to look at me and I noticed just how close our faces were. She has such beautiful dark brown eyes.

I paused trying to let my thoughts catch up with the conversation and not her. "Okay. Lion can get you home in no time."

"Yeah." She didn't move away and it was causing my heart to pound loudly.

I reached up and tucked back a strand of hair that fell forward.

I brought my hand back down. "Sorry Connie."

She sighed. "It's fine Steven."

Author's note

So I decided to do a collection of related oneshots of teenage Connie and Steven. What do you guys think? Please let me know your thoughts. Until the next chapter, take care.


	2. Lipstick stain

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter two: Lipstick stain

I smiled as Connie finish the book she was reading. It had been a really good one. Filled with adventure and action and far away places. Which was her favorite type of books. I like them to, but I did like romance in them as well.

Connie fell back so her head was resting in my lap and smiled up at me. "What did you think?" She asked.

"I loved it. It was incredible how she manage to safe the town before the poison took affect. And when her daughter knew how to cure it, that was so heartwarming." I answered.

Connie giggled. "I know." She moved her hand and reached for my drink. I had grown use to the idea of Connie drinking after me. I watched as she press her lips to the straw and took a few sips of it and set it down.

I notice the straw had a dark brownish, pink tint to it. Was that lipstick?

Sure I've seen Connie in make up. She wore it when some event was going on in town, or to violin recitals, or if I could convince her to let me do it while she was over. But it was never just cause.

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Connie grab my hand. A normal thing for us. I looked down at her forgetting about the straw as she examine my hand. Her thumbs ran over the calluses on my left hand. I let out a sigh. I looked at my hand as she ran fingers along it. My calluses weren't like hers, which were round, tough, and smoothed over. Mine were uneven, and some were tougher than others. Due to the fact that my healing spit gets put on my hand most of the time with the exception of Connie. So if the calluses were tender or fresh they would heal some.

On my right hand they were a bit better since it was my music hand so I had older calluses on them.

"Why don't you just heal all of them?" She asked and looked into my eyes.

My thoughts shut down for a moment as I tried to collect myself from her intense dark brown eyes. Why now feelings?

"Because, there's no point to really I'll just get more later so why go through it again." I finally said

She nodded but look back at them, before bringing my palm to her lips she gave it a light brush which brought to life every nerve ending in my entire body to life.

"There all better." I ignored my pounding heart and my head shouting. "What is this girl trying to do to us?! And why do I have love every moment of it?!"

I instead looked at the stain her lips left on the inside of my hand. I could say something now since it wasn't as strange as noticing it on the drink.

"Connie why are you wearing lip stick?"

She tensed in my lap which I hated cause she use to do that sorta thing when we first started being friends. But it felt like only a moment before she relaxed again.

"My mom bought me a new shade to where for my next violin performance, so I wanted to try it on. What do you think?" Her hear tilted back to I could see the bottom half of her face more clearly.

I focused on her lips, they looked really soft and the lip stick she wore had shimmer to it so it made the pink, brownish color even more noticeable. Subconsciously I lean closer to her face and bit my own lip.

Connie wasn't moving at all and my face was coming closer to hers. Once it seem I couldn't lean anymore Connie started pushing her self up.

My attention was broken by the sound of a bird squawking overhead and I looked up to see it. Turning my head away from Connie, happy to have the distraction and excuse.

Connie moved away and started packing up the rest of our picnic and I sighed in relief Connie may not have realized it but I had been really close to kissing her.

Author's note

Oh Steven if only you knew. Oh and there was a bit foreshadowing in here㈴1 Well let me know what you think. Hope you all liked it. Until Next time take care. ㈵6


	3. Falling hard and Fast

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter three: Falling hard and Fast

(Steven's pov)

I don't know when I realized I love Connie. I mean I knew she was special from the moment I saw her from the float, but romantically that came later. I felt extremely nervous when I first went over to talk to her but everything worked out in the end.

I watched as she turned her body so she could swing her sword into a holo Pearl. My eyes never seem to leave her these days. She was incredible and beautiful, and I wonder everyday what I did to deserve such a perfect friend.

Her dark brown eyes met mine and my heart rate sped up. Just like it has for years. Connie has always had the amazing ability to make me a complete wreak. Even before we were friends I had been completely nervous to talk to her, which has never happen before. I guess it was just the fact that Connie was a pretty girl my age and I didn't want her to think of me as strange when I talked to her.

Connie slide under another holo Pearl and stabbed it in the back. After becoming friends with her the nervousness left and a new feeling came. It came with redden cheeks, pounding heart, and starring. Feelings that no one has ever cause before, developed and on my best friend too.

I sighed. Connie was amazing and extraordinary, and she has been even more affectionate lately which was making my feelings even more obvious than before. It actually amazes me that she hasn't found out yet. After all she's one of the smartest people I know.

"Challenger wins! Do you wish to engage in combat?" The last holo Pearl asked.

"No I'm good." I heard Connie say and she swung the sword over her shoulder and made her way to me.

"You ready to cook biscuit? Cause I'm starving." She winked at me while grinning.

My cheeks flushed and I leaned forward to fixed the strap of her tank top. "There's no way your starving, you drank a whole smoothie before practice."

My eyes moved from her shoulder to her eyes and saw she was starring at me. I cleared my throat seeing how close I had gotten into her space.

"Sorry about that sometimes my Pearl instinct kicks in. Lets go get you something to eat."

Connie frown but step along said me and took my arm in her hands. "Your still cooking it."

I chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way strawberry."

Author's note

So I'm thinking about doing a Connie's pov chapter for this story but I'm not sure. I originally plan for it to just be Steven's but now I'm not sure. What do you guys want to see? I'm asking you. Let me know how you feel about it.

Of course Steven would being thinking romantically about Connie as she was cutting down holo pearls.

Any who take care love each and everyone of you!


	4. Pretty woman

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter four: Pretty woman

(Steven's pov)

"Here's the blue one you picked out. I'm not really sure how I feel about the cut down the back." Connie said as she stepped out of the dressing room.

I always kind of love having to go dress shop with Connie for several reasons. The first and foremost was cause it gave me a chance to openly stare at her and not have excuse it. Another reason was Connie usually let me pick out dress for her to try on with the exception of a few she chooses. She really just needed them for violin recitals and sometimes just to wear causally.

I looked at the several inches of her long, tone, brown legs were left bare. The navy blue material brushed loosely against her thighs. The dress tighten itself along her hips, waist, and chest. The top of it dipping into a slight sweetheart neck line.

"Twirl around so I can see the back." Connie did just that and I saw what she meant. The back had a cut V in it with strings criss crossing along the opening of bare skin.

"Well when you let your hair down you won't see the back." Which was true. Connie's thick, truthfully gorgeous, long hair went way past the cut and down pass her hips. Surely no one would see it if she wore it down.

She tugged it out of its messy bun and I watched stunned as it fell down her back. "What do you think Steven?" She turn back to face me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. One of the unfortunate negatives to watching Connie. She was always so beautiful and it was completely unintentional and perfect.

And a little unfair. I thought as my heart rate picked up. She was always able to be completely breath taking. "You look amazing Connie, just like you did in all the rest."

She turned and looked in the mirror and I saw the way she closed her eyes and sighed. Did I say something wrong?

"Thank you Steven." Her eyes open back up and she looked over herself. Her eyes met mine in the mirror and she gave me a half smile.

"It's pretty but I don't think I'll need it. It's a bit dressy don't you think?"

I shrugged. "It is a dress after all." She stuck her tongue out at me. I knew what she meant. It was more for a date setting than just casual. Not to mention that it wouldn't be practical to wear during missions.

"I'm changing into the next one." Se decided and walked back into the dressing room.

"Which one is that?" I called to her. I handed her at least six but she chose three more to go with them.

"The yellow one...actually no it's way to short, here the pink one, then we're done." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

After a few minutes Connie spoke up. "Steven I um, need you to do me a favor." She said slowly.

I stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "Sure thing."

Connie swung open the door holding the top of her dress to her chest. Her cheeks were a pink color, though in pretty sure mine would put hers to shame.

"I need you to zip me up." She said and step out of the dressing room and turn so her back was facing me.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at her back my mouth driest its ever felt. I finally snap back to realty and realized what I was doing.

I put a hand on her hip and used my other hand to slowly zip the dress up, my fingers slightly brushing against the skin of her back. I reached the top and let my hands drift back down.

Connie turned and her cheeks were still flushed. "Thank you. So what do you think?" I looked her over not really noticing how the dress looked on her. I nodded.

"I'll just go change and we'll go to lunch." She turned and went back into the dressing room and shut the door.

I shook my head and leaned against the wall. "Connie?"

"Yeah Steven?" She called.

"I really liked that one."

Author's note

Poor Steven.

Let me know what you guys think or ideas you may have. Hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys! Take care.


	5. Chocolate brown eyes

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter five: Chocolate brown eyes

(Connie's pov)

I smiled softly as I starred at Steven playing his ukulele. Listening to Steven sing was one of my favorite things to do. Well to be honest anything that involved Steven was my favorite thing.

I think we were kids when I first realize I might like Steven more than a friend. He opened up to me and trusted me fully when he was hurt. No one else had ever trusted me that fully before.

Now that we were older and I know I love him. He's sweet, kind, thoughtful, considerate, funny, caring, smart, and the list just goes on. Not to mention he is insanely cute.

His extremely curly dark hair went to his jaw line. He was taller than me, thanks to his mother height. Broad shoulder, medium full lips that drove me a little closer to the edge of no return when he licked or bit them, which was all the time. A bright heart melting smile, button nose, and the softest, warmest, melt your heart and soul, chocolate brown eyes. With dark, long, thick eyelashes to frame them, it doesn't surprise me that so many people give into Steven.

I had spent months heck maybe maybe even years flirting with him wanting him to take the hint, that I really wanted to be his girlfriend.

I almost, nearly, 80 percent positive that he liked me back. His eyes almost never look away from me, he always seems to touch me even if its just brushing my hair back or guiding me through crowds with his hand on my back, he complements me whenever he sees an opening.

Steven finished his song and I snap out of my musing and tune back in.

"So..." He drugged out while giving me a slow grin. "What did you think, Strawberry?" He asked.

I grinned happily. "It was great! Definitely one of my new favorites biscuit!" His smile grew, which felt amazing to be the cause of.

I blushed lightly when I noticed his eyes had gone all starry eyed while looking at me. I got up from where I was sitting in front of him to the open spot beside him.

Steven leaned forward and sat his ukulele on the ground, he sat back so his back was resting against the couch. He through his arms around the back of the couch, making it so one wrapped around me.

I moved a bit closer so I could be against his side. "I'm really glad you liked it, beautiful."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "How could I not, your such an amazing musician!"

I felt him squeeze my shoulder. "Thanks Connie, your the best." I felt a bit disappointed at how he could switch from loving one moment to friend Steven the next.

"I try." I tried to keep my spirits up, but I really did wish he would take the hint and asked me out.

Author's note

Sorry that it's late you guys. I've been super busy with school.

So who has it worse for the other, Steven or Connie?

Maybe another chapter in Connie's pov? Idk how to feel about this one yet.

I fully plan on addressing why Steven called Connie, beautiful as a pet name in another chapter. Until then, I love you guys. Take care. Y'all are the best.


	6. Snuggle buddies

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter six: Snuggle buddies

(Steven's pov)

Connie buried her head deeper in my shoulder as the credits rolled. My arm was wrapped around her waist. The comedy we rented was over.

Her hair was tickling my neck, but I didn't dare move. My arm had fallen asleep over a hour ago and the pins and needles feeling was killing me. But the way Connie looked with her messed up hair falling in her face was just so precious, I wouldn't dare move.

Connie started to stir and I rubbed my hand up and down her side. Connie move closer to me and let out a small noise that sent a tingle down my spine.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered. I looked down at her as she moved to make eye contact with me.

"It's not morning sweetie, It's like 7." She replied. Connie moved off my shoulder and I felt the soreness and tingles shoot up my arm.

I rubbed my arm as Connie stretched her arms over her head. She looked over at me. "Are you sleepy?"

"Maybe." I answered. "But I don't want you to leave."

Even though it was darkening outside I could clearly see her smiling. Connie move off the headboard that we were sitting against and walked over to the tv. She took the movie and put another in.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Mom and dad are working late and I don't want to be alone." She hit play and walked back to the bed.

"Sure! I'll get you some sweat pants and a shirt you can sleep in." I scooted over as Connie pulled back the blankets to my bed that was neatly tucked in seconds ago and climb in.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and she rolled over and looked up at me. "Your the sweetest Steven. Do you want to lay down?" She asked.

My mouth dried out as I looked down at her. Her hair was splayed out on my pillow and her dark eyes were reflecting the glare from the tv.

"Uh. Sure. If your okay with it?" Connie smiled and giggled which made my already pounding heart skip beats.

"It's fine with me." I felt completely nervous. Which was dumb since Connie had doze off on me minutes ago. I scooted forward a laid down on top of the covers.

"Your going to get cold like that. I don't bite you know." My cheeks heated up.

"I know." I moved the blankets down and pulled them back up as I got underneath them.

I rolled over so I could look at her. "Hey." She smiled at me.

"Hi." I whispered back. Connie moved so that she was press against my chest and our legs were intertwine. I wrapped my arms around her, moving my fingers along her spine as I held her.

I looked up at the tv after I'm really not sure how long, just in time to see the main characters kiss each other good bye. I looked down at Connie who was breathing softly and evenly. I smiled to myself and buried my head in her hair.

"Goodnight Connie."

Author's note

Friends can totally cuddle and it won't be that big of a deal in the morning, right?

Imagine the gems reaction when they find them together.

Let me know what you think.

I love reading all if your reviews.

until next time take care.


	7. Names of endearments

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter seven: Names of endearments

(Steven's pov)

The pet names started sometime after strawberry and biscuit had started and continue as we got older. There was some that stuck and others that didn't.

Amethyst takes all the credit in my ability of coming up with pet names for Connie, since she's the one who gives nicknames to everyone. I could see her point, I've never had problem with being called her variety of word play on my name.

I think it was strange for the gems to hear me call Connie anything besides her name or Strawberry. Like when I called her dear and they heard it and later ask why I called her a earth mammal. Everyone else just assume we were in a relationship (which we tell them were not, unfortunately) but, it is why I love hearing and calling her those names. Cause for a moment I feel like we are and hopefully she feels it to.

I watched as Connie shallow, even, breathing filled in the quite of my room. She was still laying beside me as I played with her hair.

My favorite was name was "My Connie" cause calling Connie mine was like a dream come true for me.

Of course there was names that never called her. Baby was one. I've never really like the nickname after the time we went out to eat and some random guys called her that off the street. It forever ruin the name for me. I prefer names like Beautiful, Honey, Sweetness, Dearest, Dear, Strawberry, Mine.

Connie had her own nicknames for me. Which were pretty much the same. No matter what the situation was hearing her call me them always brought a smile to my face.

She still hadn't woke up, which surprised me greatly, but I wasn't complaining since it meant more time to spend with her.

Her back was pressed as close as possible to my chest as we laid on our sides. One of my legs overlapping hers. My arm wrapped around holding her close with our fingers intertwine. The smell of her hair was causing my head to spin off its axis.

No one should be this intoxicating to be around. She was like my own personal drug that I had formed addiction long ago and I couldn't quit. I didn't want to either. Death by Connie was the way to go.

I heard her mumble in her sleep and worry shot threw me. Was she having a nightmare?

She snuggle closer to me, much to my delight, and I tighten my hold. That's when I heard her.

I sigh escape her lips. "Steven." I froze thinking I had woken her up. She didn't say anything else just my name and her breathing was still soft and slow.

My smile widen and I bury my face in her shoulder. Her hair tickling my face.

I whispered making my voice go as low as possible. "Stars Connie, don't you know what your doing to me?"

Hopefully she did.

Author's note

Bittersweet huh?

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, please? I live off of feed back and fluff these day. I hope you guys like it.

So fun fact this chapter was suppose to be a multi chapter story. Yeah before nightmare hospital came out I had the whole idea of Connie calling Steven, "My Steven." And him being conflicted cause of his mom and Pearl but that didn't exactly fly when the episode air so I put it to good use.

If you guys like starco check out my new fic "bad enough for you" it's a AU though. (Shameless promotion)

Take care, you guys are sweethearts.


	8. Intentions for my Daughter

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter eight: Intentions for my daughter

(Steven's pov)

I walked up to Connie's front door, knocking three times and stepping back waiting for one of her parents to answer the door. I was really hoping it would be her mom.

Dr. Maheswaran and I have had a better understanding of each other since I told her about Connie's lesson. I've actually hung out here multiple times with Connie if the gems were fighting with each other. Here mom allowed me into her house and let me take Connie out to fight, eat, go to the movies, or just to hang out.

Her dad on the other hand was a bit more restrictive when it came to Connie. He gave her a shorter curfew than her mom would. Which in a way I understood, she was the his only daughter, but it wasn't like I was ever going to hurt her.

I heard the door knob turn and the door pull back reveling her mom. "Hello Steven. How are you?"

"I'm doing well Dr. Maheswaran. How are you?" I asked smiling at her as she let me in.

"I'm doing fine. I'm about to head off to work, where are you and Connie going the evening?" She asked as she picked up her medical bag.

"I'm taking her on a picnic to celebrate her getting a solo for her next violin recital!" I said excitedly.

"Oh?! How sweet of you Steven! We took her out to eat last night, and we were going to ask if you would like to join us, but Connie told us you had a mission."

I nodded understandingly. I knew Connie's parents had taken her out to celebrate since Connie texted me and told me when I asked if she could come on the mission with me and the gems.

"I did, but thank you anyways." I smiled at her as she moved past me and to the door.

"Connie should be ready soon. You can wait down here for her with Mr. Maheswaran. I have to go to work." She told me.

"That's fine, Thank you. Good bye." She waved at me and shut the door. I walked over to the couch and took a seat. I heard pots being moved around in the kitchen and I quietly hoped that Connie would hurry up as finish.

However no such luck since her dad came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup.

His eyes met mine. "Hello Steven."

I waved at him. "Hi Mr. Maheswaran."

He stood there looking at me before eyeing the stairs. "You waiting for Connie?" He asked

"Yes sir. We're going on a picnic together for her getting the solo." I replied.

He nodded and went back to eating his soup. I shifted my weight back and forth hoping Connie would hurry up.

I heard Mr. Maheswaran clear his throat drawing my attention back to him.

"Steven what exactly are you intentions for my daughter?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

I could feel my entire face flush at his question. Sure mama Sadie had asked me the same question years ago, but it was more a mocking gesture at the question itself. Mr. Maheswaran on the other hand actually want to make sure that I wasn't out trying to corrupt his daughter.

"I... Well." I rubbed the back of my neck. I realized that I was avoiding eye contact with him. No I couldn't do that he need to know that I was more serious about mine and Connie's relationship than anything else in my life. I looked back at him.

"We're friends at the moment, best friends. She's my entire world and the system supporting it. I can't remember what my life was like before I met her and I don't ever want to find out. I promise you I will protect her, not because she can't protect herself, or because she's a human being. I'll protect her because I can't handle the thought of anything hurting her. Mr. Maheswaran I'm in love with Connie, and I'm never going to stop falling in love with her." I paused to take a breath.

"I don't want to stop." I looked down.

I felt his eyes lingering on me. "Steven, look at me." I did.

"Connie likes you. You make her happy. I care about her happiness. She can make her own choices about her love life, However if I had to chose someone for her, I couldn't think of anyone better than you." He told me.

I felt my eyes start to water. I heard footsteps descend down the stairs. I looked up and saw Connie making her way to me. My cheeks were red, and I hope she hadn't heard me. I quickly wiped my eyes before she could tell they had water.

"Hi Connie. You ready?" Her smile brighten. She nodded excitedly. Her cheeks had flushed.

"Bye dad, I'll see you when Steven takes me back home." She told her father as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Connie. Have a good night." He called to her as I open the door for her and shut it behind her.

One of her hands came out and grabbed the picnic basket from my hand, while the other laced out fingers together.

"So what were you and my dad talking about?" She asked and I looked at her and notice that she was wearing a purple dress that had sparkles around the top and bottom hem. Though the way her brown eyes were sparkly put them to shame. She looked amazing.

"He was just wanting to know what we were planing to do tonight." I said as nonchalantly as I could, while giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Author's note.

I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I wrote half of it and fell sick so I didn't feel well enough to write. Also my job had me working 33 hours this week too. Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Take care you guys and I hope I can post again soon.


	9. Tickles

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter nine: Tickles

(Steven's pov)

I moved over on top of Connie as my fingers danced up her sides, while she shrieked with laughter.

"Steven!" Another burst of laughter.

"Stop it!" Connie told me trying to find a grip on my wrist.

"Not till you take it back!" I grinned down at her. Pressing my fingers down firmer on her side making Connie laugh harder.

"All I said was Lion Lickers weren't all that bad." Connie's hand tried to grab my hands, I quickly grabbed her slim wrists with one of hands and pinned it over her head.

"Steven! Come on, please." She threw her head back, laughing and arching her back.

"Just say Cookie Cat is the best." I told her, though my hands were drifting lower toward her hips.

"Cookie Cats are the best." She told and I stop my fingers, letting Connie catch her breath.

Connie starred up at me and it suddenly click my position over her on the couch.

My knees were on either side of her thighs and I was leaned over her so I could hold her wrist in place over her head. Our faces were really close. I bet if I moved a inch closer I could kiss her.

I released her wrist putting my hand on her waist instead, and leaned back giving her room to breath. I notice that her cheeks were really flushed due to her laughing so much.

Connie sat up bringing us closer again and I was left stunned at the way the light was catching her eyes. I always love her eyes. They were such a deep shade of brown that they seemed endless, yet warm. Making me think of all the winters we sat in front of the fireplace eating marshmallows, waiting for the snow to fall. I also thought about the summers where she was off from school and we go swimming together and the way the water would clump her dark lashes together.

Really they were gorgeous. I felt her place her hands on my shoulders and slip them behind my head to play with my curls.

I let out a sigh and she leaned forward to rest our foreheads together. I let my fingers drift up and down her sides and back. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, feeling Connie's head move in the opposite direction. All it would take is for one of us to tilt our chins forward.

Which one of us started moving toward the other, I don't know. I just know Connie's mouth was coming closer to mine.

Well it was, until I heard the temple door open and Connie pulled back and pushed me back on the couch, since I was still straddling her lap.

Garnet walked in with a some kind a item in her hands. She looked over at us, Connie's red face sitting sideways and me on my back with my knees bent and Connie between them.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Garnet." I told her as I moved my legs around Connie and sitting up.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No ma'am!" Connie's face getting more red, if that's even possible at this point.

She looked so flustered that it was cute.

"Okay, well since I'm not interrupting something you two can help me dispose of this." She held up what looked like some odd stone.

"Okay that sounds great, just let me get my sword!" Connie said jumping off the couch and running up to my room.

I walked over to the warp pad where Garnet was standing.

"So nothing?" She asked and I could tell, after leaving with her for years that she didn't believe us.

"Nothing." I grumbled out.

Nothing now.

Author's note

I'll say it again Poor Steven.

So let me know what you guys think please. I'm like super tired so I really don't know. Hope you guys have a great week. Love you.


	10. No is a good word

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter ten: No is a good word

(Steven's pov)

I put my hands on either side of Connie, as she sat on my bed. I lean down so I can look in her eyes.

"Please." I ask.

"I don't think so." She told me in a sing song matter, pushing the point farther. I groan, we've been going at this for at least 30 minutes.

"I just want you to keep your hair in a braid, I'm not asking a lot." I whine. It was sad, really how bad I want her to keep her hair this way. Pathetic really, but still the only time her hair was pulled up or braided was when we were practicing battle techniques and while Connie looks breathtaking no matter what, I just didn't get to see her with her hair done enough. Which is why I'm boarder line begging her not to take it out.

"I'll let you play with mine." I bargain. Connie had the habit of running her fingers through my hair, and letting her nails scratch my scalp, whenever my head was close to her hands. It felt amazing, and hopefully Connie liked doing it enough to keep her hair braided.

Her hands made their way to the bottom of the braid. "Nice offer, but no." She told me as she look down to started undoing the hair tie.

I let out a soft groan. Once the hair tie was off there was no point, she is going to take her hair down. I knew it and so did she. Well I can always bug her about it. Connie does have the cutest annoyed face.

"Connnnnnie, pleeeeaasse." I grin as her hands stop and her eyes flicker up to mine, which cause my heart to stutter.

Her lashes lower, her head tilted, and a small smile played on her lips. Oh stars.

"Steven no, I want my hair down. Don't you like my hair down?" She ask in that sugary sweet voice, paired with puppy eyes, and a pout that cam melt even the coldest of hearts.

It reduce mine into a liquid form. "Of course I do, Connie." Her hands went back to undoing her hair, while her eyes never left mine.

Her pout turned into a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes, I love your hair no matter how you wear it. I just never see it braided enough." I told her honestly.

Connie's hands finish undoing the braid. Leavening her hair with a wavy look to it. "What else do you like about me?" She ask while batting her lashes at me.

She was flirting with me, which wasn't anything new really. I blame Amethyst for it. When Connie started to spend all her free time at my house as we got older, Amethyst took a interest in her, and sorta became a older sister to her in a way. Amethyst also took a personal amount of pleasure in using her to mess with me and one those way was teaching Connie how to use flirtation in making me change my mind. Which was cheating in a way since I'm in love with her, but also kind of nice since I'm in love with her.

My hands were still placed on the bed on either side of her thighs. My back was hunch over so we were eye to eye. Our faces inches apart. I caved. "Your eyes, for starters."

She look surprise that I answer, since I normally get so fluster when she starts flirting I can barley talk. I could feel my cheeks getting darker as she stare though.

"What about them?" She ask.

"They're beautiful." I told her earnestly, never breaking eye contact.

"What else?" Her cheeks had darken, but the tone in her voice had change. She was more curios than flirtatious.

"I like your laugh, and your smile, your nose, your skill at sword fighting, the way your lips form a smile while you read, how smart you are, your compassion, how incredible you are overall." I drifted off, seeing as I could have spent the entire day talking about all the things I love about her.

"That's really sweet Steven." She leaned her head forward until our foreheads touch.

"Well it's the truth."

Author's note

Are you guys dead from the sweetness yet or should I continue trying to kill you?

Let me know what you think. Love you guys and until I write again.


	11. Let it snow

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter eleven: Let it snow

(Steven's pov)

I held Connie's cold hands between mine, as we sat in front of the fire. I rubbed my thumbs along her fingers and knuckles, trying to warm her up hands.

"Thanks, Biscuit." I look up at her and I saw that her cheeks were flush. We were sitting with both of our knees touching as if we were before an alter.

"No problem, Strawberry. Do you want some hot chocolate? I'll make some." I asked

"Maybe in a little bit. Thanks." She gave me a soft smile and shifted forward, closer to me.

I nodded. Today was the first snow day of winter in Beach city, and it was a tradition for Connie to come over to my house and watch the snow fall, go sleighing, toast marshmallows, make s'mores, drink hot chocolate, have a snowball fight, make snow people, and other winter things. But today we had to go inside a bit early than expected. After our snowball fight and the creation of our snow people army I grabbed Connie's hand and noticed that her gloves was completely soaked and freezing to touch. Once inside I took off her gloves and felt how cold they really were not to mention numb. I quickly made a fire and we both sat down in front of it.

I brought her hands up to my mouth, and blew warm air on them. I closed my eyes so I could focus on nothing, but warming Connie's hands up, what I didn't expect was when I open my eyes that her beautiful face would be extremely close to mine.

"Um, hi." I said in the most softest voice I've ever used. I could just feel my cheeks darkening.

"You know it's not just my hands that are cold right?" She ask.

Confusion, worry, and shock rush threw my body. "What else is cold?" I ask.

"Will you help keep me warm?" The small smile on her lips told me she already knew the answer.

"Of course, beautiful." I told her.

"Let's go to the couch. Part of my body is starting to turn red due to us sitting so close to the fire." She held on to my hands as she stood up the pulled me up as well, and led me to the couch.

I sat down sideways so my back was against the arm of the couch and one of my legs hung off the side while I stretch the other one out. Connie sat down in between them resting her back against my chest. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over us.

She tilted her head so that it rested against the crook of my neck.

"Comfortable?" I ask jokingly as I wrap my arms around her.

"Very, not to mention warm. Your much better than any furnace, Steven."

"Well most people don't cuddle with a furnace, but I'm more than happy to cuddle you, if it will help keep you warm." I tilted my head so that my cheek rested against her hair and my mouth was above her ear.

"And what about when I'm not cold, will you still cuddle me then?" She teased, since we usually spend most of our movie nights/nights Connie slept here, snuggled up on my bed until she had to leave.

"Only if you want me to." I replied to her honestly as I wrap my arms tightly around her body.

She fell quite for a moment and I thought she fell asleep, before I heard her finally speak back up.

"You already know I do." She whispered.

I ran my hand slowly down her arm, feeling the sudden chill bumps spread. until I found her hand, I took her much smaller, more dainty hand in mine and l removed it from underneath the blanket. I brought her hand to my lips and place a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Then I would hate to disappoint you, My dearest." I whispered. Her hand was still wrapped in mine.

I heard her quite giggle under her breath. "You couldn't disappoint me even if you try." She paused allowing her next words to impact me the most.

"My Steven."

I took a sharp breath. Whether or not Connie knew just how much I liked it when she refer to me as her's, I didn't know, but I'm pretty sure she got the gist since I always gave a positive reaction when she did.

I turn Connie hand around in mine so her palm was facing toward me. I move my hand so that it was now holding the sides of her wrist. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to the inside of her wrist.

I could feel her pulse pick up rapidly and flutter underneath my lips. After feeling the sensation for a few seconds, I pulled back and tucked our hands back under the blanket.

"Good night, My Connie." I nuzzled my cheek against her hair as her head resume its spot, snuggle against the crook of my neck.

"Sweet dreams." I murmur. Already feeling tired from today.

I just barely heard Connie reply of good night before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, My sweet Steven. See you in the morning."

Author's note

So writer's block sucks just so you know.

Because the one thing I was looking forward to after finals was "finally I can spend some serious time writing and updating my fics!" Cause you know, I pretty much live off you guy's reviews and likes ㈵8㈳3

But since I work retail and the holidays were upon us I've been working 30+ hours a week which is crazy since I'm part time.

And when I finally did have time to write, writers block hit me like a ton of bricks. And whenever I try to write sometime while I'm under it, the story just seems blah to me and I feel like it's not good enough㈸0㈶6. So I put it off, till I can get some more creative ideas, then I feel worse since you guys deserve a new chapter but I can't supply.㈷7

And it's not just connverse fics. I haven't been able to update my starco fic either due to it. ㈵1㈷7

So I literally forced myself to write this chapter even though I kind of don't like it and would really rather give you a better chapter instead of this one. (It's one am now so there's no time to change it). ㈸4

However I'm going to force myself to keep writing so maybe I can start giving you guys more chapters, more often. ㈳3㈴2

So it you mange to get this far pat your self on the back ㈇9 and eat something you enjoy cause that was a long explanation, but you guys deserved it.

Until next time, my beauties. Take care. Happy holidays and I love you㈵6


	12. You looove her

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter twelve: You looove her

(Steven's pov)

I walked Connie to her front door.

"Thanks so much for the records Mr. Greg!" She called out to my dad who drove us to her house so we could drop her off. She smiled happily as she hugged the records to her chest.

"No problem Connie. Let me know what you think alright?" My dad called back.

"Sure thing. Bye Mr. Greg, see you soon." My dad waved at her from inside the van. We stopped at her front door.

"I'll call you later tonight." She told me as she went to grab the doorknob.

"Okay, I'll wait up. Goodnight Connie."

I reach up and tuck a stray lock hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Steven." Connie turned her back to me and went inside her house. I turn my back and walked back to the van and for inside.

I buckled my seatbelt and waited for my dad to put the van in reverse so we could leave the Maheswaran's, but dad never moved.

I looked over at him and notice that he was starring at me with the biggest smile on his face.

I raised eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?" I asked while grinning at him.

"You loooove her." He said in a sing song voice.

I huffed and dad back out of the drive way. "How could I not be? She's incredible!"

"Yeah Connie is a great girl." He told me as he drove on.

"She's wonderful." I paused. "Dad I'm in love with her." I told him.

"I know Steven, I've known for a long time now. I think she loves you too."

I fell quite as my cheeks heated up. Is Connie in love with me?

Authors note

This was not the chapter I was suppose to write but here you are.

Until I write again. Take care. I love you guys.


	13. Puppy eyes

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter thirteen: Puppy eyes

(Steven's pov)

"Please, for me?" Connie begged.

I frowned as Connie pouted. Her big, brown, doe eyes seemed to sparkle more than normal as she batted her long eyelashes at me.

I groan. She's going to be the death of me. "Connie I don't want to spar." I whine.

"Please biscuit, I need to practice." I chuckled lightly.

"No you don't. You just want to practice since you haven't gotten to all week." I told her.

"All the more reason to practice." She told me brightly.

I shook my head. Normally I wouldn't have a problem sparing with her, but I had just gotten back from a mission, and I was tired.

Connie made her way over to me and hovered over me as I sat on the couch. I smiled up at her. It had been awhile since I've had to look up at her. She looked nice from the angle

She brought her head down so we were eye level and our faces inches apart. Oh shining stars.

"Please, sweetheart." She whisper.

I felt as if I were drowning in a deep, heavenly, brown, pool. Connie has the most beautiful eyes I swear. Not to mention that she had stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

I sighed. I was going to give in. I knew it, she knew it. I was a sucker for her and her beautiful brown eyes and her unbelievably adorable pout.

"Okay strawberry, you win, just give me twenty minutes to rest and then we can do whatever you want." I told her as I pulled her into my lap and rested my head on her shoulder.

Author's note

Steven bomb 4 next week! I can't wait!

So in honor of it I'm going to try and post one chapter everyday Monday through Friday of this story. And sometime this week (I'm think Sunday) I'll bring back a pebble and his human since that's probably what I'm going to work on next week due to Peridot meeting Connie. I also will probably do some one shots this weekend as well.

Until next time take care.


	14. The way you look tonight

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter fourteen: The way you look tonight.

(Steven's pov)

I watched the couples on the dance floor sway gently with the music, I spotted Mr. Maheswaran with Dr. Maheswaran somewhere toward the center of the floor before losing sight of them again. I let out a soft sigh as a smile graced my lips as I hummed along with the music.

Connie invited me to come with her to the new hospital wing opening at the hospital her mom works at. It was a formal event since the guys were in suits and the ladies were in gowns.

"Steven?" Connie called me from across the table.

I looked back over at her and felt my cheeks darken as I looked at her.

Her dark hair was pulled to the side in a twisted bun low on her neck. Her dark blue dress hugged her body and touched the floor. She was so beautiful, how could I not get a little flustered?

She smiled warmly at me. "Do you want to dance?"

My eyes flickered back to the couples on the floor. "I would love too Connie, but Stevonnie." I drifted off.

She stood up and walked around the table and took my hand in hers. "We can control when we fuse now, and we'll stand on the edge just in case." She promise.

I could never say no to her, so I squeeze her hand and stood up to follow her to the less crowded side of the dance floor.

I put my hand on her waist she place her hand on my shoulder I took her free hand in my. In her sparkly heels we were an inch from being eye level. I bit my lip and focus on trying to sway us in beat with the music and not on how breathtakingly beautiful Connie looked.

"You look really handsome in your suit, Steven." She told me.

"Really?" I asked. I twirled her gently and brought us back together.

"Yes, extremely so. I'm really glad there aren't more teenage girls here, I would hate to have to worry about keeping your attention." She teased.

I scoffed. "Right, like I could even think of other girls when your around." I replied.

Her cheeks darken. "You mean that?"

"Of course, Connie. Your the most amazing person I've ever met." I gave her a small smile and drop her hand in favor of her waist, her now free hand and the one on my shoulder move to the back of my neck.

I let out a sigh as I felt Connie play with the hair on the back of my neck as we danced.

"You look stunning tonight by the way." I glance down to see the thin straps on her brown shoulder sparkle under the soft lights.

Her dress was extremely beautiful. It was a dark royal blue with thin spaghetti straps and a slight v cut in the front and the back, showing off her clavicle and her shoulder blades. The dress itself had a multitude of sliver sparkles at the top that made it look like the night sky, but as it made its way to Connie's hips it was more shimmery, catching the light here and there, especially the bottom as it swished around her legs.

"Thank you. I thought you would like this dress." I caught her eye as she looked up from glancing at her feet.

I shook my head. "It not just the dress, though I do like it." I gave her a soft smile.

"Your just exceptionally beautiful, Connie. Everyday. All the time." I told her.

This time it wasn't just her cheeks that flush it was her entire face, ears, and neck that redden, in the most adorable way possible.

Her dark, brown eyes, that had been captivating me all night, flicker down toward the floor. Which was disappointing since I was so fond of them.

I heard her giggle out of embarrassment and my heart skipped a beat or two at the sound. Connie looked back up at me with her smile and nose still slightly wrinkled from laughing.

"Steven." She said softly.

I felt a chill go down my spine and I swallowed the lump in my throat. The soft light was making Connie's eyes look a lot darker almost as if I was about to get sucked in.

"Do you really think that about me?" She asked.

My hand moved off her waist and I placed it on her face so my thumb could stroked her soft cheek.

"Yes." I whispered and Connie leaned into my touch.

"How could I not? Your wonderful, and smart. Not to mention kind and just." I paused and put my hand back on her waist.

I took a step closer so that are bodies were now extremely close to each other.

Since we were now closer in height, I leaned forward and brushed my lips over Connie's cheek and moved so that my mouth was by her ear.

"You are one of the most important things in the cosmos to me." I whispered.

Her hands tighten around me as I felt her take a sharp breath. No one has ever made me feel the way Connie does, and I don't think anyone else could.

"You're the most important thing to me too." She whisper back.

I smiled as my heart beat seemed to speed up and slow down all at once and it was a sensation I was use to thanks to Connie. I listen to the song as it began to die down, slow dancing with Connie just for the enjoyment of dancing with her, instead of trying to form Stevonnie.

I am well aware that I'm in love with her, and one day I will have to tell her. But tonight I just wanted to dance with her without having to worry about what tomorrow may hold. And how she would respond when I finally do break and tell her. Because while I love feeling this way, it's the most scariest feeling in the world. And the worst part is, that I wouldn't do anything to change it if I could.

Because I love her and I know that no matter what, nothing can ever change that.

Author's note

Has anyone heard Tony Bennett "The way you look tonight"?

Cause that's what inspired this chapter. It's so sweet!

I'm sorry that I'm posting so late. I had to work tonight and it seemed as if every rude and impatient person wanted me to check them out tonight. (One almost brought me to tears tbh).

So as a friendly reminder please be nice to your cashiers they can't change set prices, make management come faster when their busy as well, or fix items prices when they are put on a different self than where they are suppose to be.

Until tomorrow my lovelies take care㈵6


	15. Sunburn and tan lines

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter fifteen: Sunburns and Tan lines.

(Steven's pov)

I shivered as I felt Connie rubbed aloe on my back. I let out a hiss. Today had been beautiful, sunny, and warm.

The perfect beach day, well should had been the perfect beach day. Connie came over and we headed out, however I had forgotten to bring sunscreen which brings me to my current predicament.

"Thanks Connie, and sorry about having to end our beach day short." I told her as I felt her hands move up to my shoulders.

"It's not a problem, I rather go inside early than have to worry about you getting sun poisoning." She told me gently as she stood up and moved in front of me.

"Although next time I would recommend sunscreen. Pearl isn't going to be happy when she sees how badly you got burnt."

I watch as she squeeze more aloe in her hands and rubbed them along my arms.

"Yeah probably not, you know I can do that." My eyes flicked to my arms and then back up to her face.

"It's no problem." She told me as her cheeks turn red. Which was odd since Connie didn't have an inch of red on her.

My eyes flicker down as her hands move to my chest and applied aloe there. We didn't change out of our swimsuits so I was still in my trunks an she was still in her in her blue monokini. I noticed that Connie had tan lines on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes, please?" She asked.

I closed my eyes like she asked and felt the cooling gel being put on my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, lips and chin. Connie's fingers were callused from sword fighting, but I felt them lingering on my jaw line.

"Um, what's going on here?" I heard Pearl asked.

My eyes shot open and Connie was a breath away from me. I turn away from her and toward Pearl. It was a good thing my face was already red.

"Oh Steven did you forget your sunscreen?"

Author's note

Three days down of my fanfic week.

Hope you guys enjoyed it so far.


	16. Soreness

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter sixteen: Soreness

(Steven's pov)

Sometimes the after effects of going on long missions with the gems doesn't kick in till days later.

Sure there are times when it kicks in the second I start resting and I could feel the aches start to sit in my muscles, other times, I could get so caught up in a mission that I didn't register it until we got home and I woke up the next morning.

This is one of the later times.

I heard a knocking on the door. I groan loudly as my muscles protested my movement from my bed to the stairs. My legs ached as I made it down the stairs to the front door to see who was there. Overall everything hurt. I open to door to see Connie standing on the porch, holding a picnic basket in front of her.

Her smile fell. "You forgot, didn't you?" She asked.

My heart snapped at the sad look on her face."I'm really sorry Connie, I just got back from a long mission, and I'm sore. I didn't mean to forget about our picnic." I ramble as I stepped out of the way to let Connie inside.

"Steven it's alright. Why don't you go lay on the couch and I'll put the food up, so you or Amethyst can eat it later." She made her way to the kitchen and open up the fridge.

I walked over to the couch and laid down leaving enough room for Connie to sit. If I didn't have to walk upstairs I probably would have suggested that we go to my room.

Connie sat down next to where my head was laying, so I took it as a invitation to put my head in her lap.

I close my eyes as I felt Connie fingers rub, small little circles on my temples before moving to play with my hair. I felt my body relax completely as she made her way to the back of my neck.

"Your wonderful, you know that right?" I asked as Connie's fingernails lightly scratch my scalp.

"You've mention it." I didn't have to turn over to know she was smiling.

"I need to more often." I sighed as her hands move to my shoulders and her fingers rubbed away tension there.

"Your going to put me to sleep if you keep this up." I mumbled as she moved her hands along my upper back and in between my should blades giggled.

"Then sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." She said softly and with that I gave into drowsiness.

Authors note

So this is late.

I'm really sorry, work was crazy last night since people were flooding in to buy stuff for a football game and New Years.

I'll still be post another chapter later today though if that's any condolence.

Until later my dears, happy New Years!


	17. Names

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter seventeen: Names

(Connie's pov)

Steven's head nuzzled my lap and I push back his curls from his face. His breathing had even out long ago. I smiled down at him since it was hard not to smile around Steven. I pushed back another stray curl.

"Connie." He sighed.

I remember hearing once that no one likes their name until they hear someone else say it in their sleep.

I don't think that person has ever heard their name shouted when their fighting an army in battle. Or heard it through so much delight when someone saw them. Or through tears of fear, happiness, frustration, or joy.

But, I understood the saying, you don't appreciate your name until you hear someone you love say it.

I think the first time I really appreciated my name was in the hospital right after he let go of my hands and used his shield to hold the forced fusion to the wall.

"Keep your hands, off My Connie!"

My Connie, his Connie. It was unexplainable how wonderful it felt to hear him call me that. My heart would speed up, my face would flush, and I had the hardest time looking him in his soft brown eyes when he said it.

I trailed my fingers through his hair, and he let out another sigh, while snuggling deeper into my lap. I still remember the day he tried breaking off our friendship, not want me to get hurt from whatever his destiny held for him. Him trying to shut me out had hurt more than anything I've ever done, mostly cause he was trying to be selfless. Which Steven could never be a selfish person even if he tried. He would put other's people's wants and needs before his, which is one of the reasons I love him, but I didn't want him to give up on the things that make him happy just cause there might be danger along the way.

Of course I could still tell that Steven didn't like the possibility of me getting hurt. Even though my sword fighting lessons was his idea, he was always hesitant even if he was fighting along side me. He knew that I would most likely be okay, but he still didn't like the slightest chance that I may get hurt.

We protected each other.

The first time I got injure while on a mission was on my third one. The gems had found a corrupt gem, one with long sharp claws as a weapon and was trying it best to swipe at anything that got to close.

Steven had gotten to close. He always tried to help the corrupt gems to see how far they were from rehabilitation, but this one wasn't taking to Steven's soft coaxing words. I saw it draw back, I rush forward, pulled him out of the way, and stuck Rose's sword in it poofing it. Not before it sunk a claw in my arm.

It was deep and long. But Steven's reaction had been more painful. His face paled as his eyes followed my blood as it dripped down my arm and onto the ground. Pearl fussed over my arm, and Amethyst told me I would have a "cool" scar now; but my eyes stayed on Steven cause I really didn't know if he was okay or not.

Garnet most have notice to since she said his name which drew him back. He walked over to me and licked his hand, which he knew I really didn't like that healing method, and stuck it on my cut. The skin knitted back together as if it never happen and Amethyst groaned about me not having a scar to show for it. Steven turned and made his way back to the warp pad and waited for us.

He had been mad at me. Which while rare, still happen sometime. Because while Steven was selfless and would make self sacrifices, he hated it when others would do it for him. He vented his frustration to me later that evening. I told him that I was just trying to protect him, he pointed out to me that he was the one with the shield.

That had been years ago, but he's still the same sweet guy. The only thing that has change is that he keeps finding new ways in making me fall more in love with him.

I leaned over a brushed my lips over his cheek quickly before pulling back.

"Connie." He sighed in his sleep as a small smiled pulled on his lips.

Stars, did I love him.

Authors note:

And this concludes my fanfic week. This story isn't over, but I'm taking a break on it.

So until next time take care and I love you, and let me know what you think. Also enjoy Steven bomb next week.

Bye!


	18. Jealous

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter eighteen: Jealous

(Steven pov)

I made my way to mine and Connie's table after getting her a coffee and me a donut. It was a nice, warm, summer morning so we decide it would be best spent outside.

Apparently so did the guy sitting in my spot in front of Connie.

I paused as I watched him. He was a nice looking guy. Average height, blonde hair, lightly tan. He was slightly tilted foreword talking Connie, while she had her chin in her hand with a polite smile on her face. The same look she gave her mom when she gave her a curfew when we spent time together.

I made my way over and heard part of their conversation. "So me and my friends, Tom and Bill are here for the next few days and it would be really cool if someone who actually live here could show us around. What do you say, you in?"

Her mouth open to answer, but she glanced up at me and her eyes met mine, and her real smile began to form. I couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"Actually, I've only lived here for a few years. Steven on the other hand has lived here for all his life." She said.

"Who's Steven?" He asked. Leaning back in his chair away from Connie, and crossed his arms.

She point over his head and at me. He turn around and to look up at me.

I had hit a growth spurt the week before Connie's fourth-teen birthday. If that what you want to call it, I had been dreading the fact that Connie would start high school soon, with guys who actually look their age. Then the night before her birthday I went to bed looking like my normal self and woke up looking like a 16/17 year old. According to my dad it look and sounded like I hit puberty over night and had even gotten to skip the awkward phase. I was surprise how deep my voice and how tall I was. Amethyst and Pearl were too, since they both had to look up to me now. At the time me and Garnet were eye level, but like before she just told me I looked good. Peridot was the only one who didn't think my growth spurt was that remarkable. She said that we shouldn't be that surprise. I was a Quartz, I was suppose to be this huge, broad shoulder, gem.

"Oh your Steven?" He asked as he stood up and stepped away from my Connie.

"Hi, yes I am. Did you want a tour?" I had a good feeling that he wouldn't since Connie wasn't going to be the one giving it.

"You know, I hate to be a bother, we will just figure things out for ourself. Later." He pushed his chair in and walked back to his car.

Connie giggled behind her hands and I smiled down at her as I handed her, her coffee.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you ever notice how you look like this tall, broad shoulder, imitating guy, but really your the cutest, sweetest, guy this side of the cosmos?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee which briefly hid her smile be hide the foam cup.

I shrugged though I couldn't stop smiling. "I guess. I'm sure my mom might have looked more imitating if she would have worn, armor instead of a dress."

"Even then she was imitating." She replied.

"Well, yeah. So are you, with your sword, smarts, and being crazy beautiful." I told her simply.

Her cheeks darken and she nodded looking down and blew on her coffee.

There was a pause before I spoke up again. "So cute, huh?"

She looked up at me, since I hadn't sat down yet. She then let her eyes slow drift down my body then back up to my face. I felt myself blush as she obviously checked me out.

"Yes Steven, I would say your really cute." She winked at me as I sat down.

"Oh" I rubbed the back of my neck and licked my lips. "Thanks."

Author's note

I'm only some what dead from school, the rest of me is still waiting to die from being a shipping mess. Until I'm alive again let me know what you guys think. Lots of love.


	19. Parties

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter nineteen: Parties

(Connie's pov)

Steven has the amazing ability to make friends with almost anyone no matter how different they were, which is the main reason why he gets invited to so many parties.

The older kids in town: Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream, really liked throwing huge, wild parties and inviting Steven to them. Steven then invited me as his plus one to all of them.

I didn't mind really since everyone was always really nice to me, even though I normally was the youngest one there. Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream were two or three years older than Steven and while they always invited him and me to their parties, I prefer having Steven to myself usually.

Steven laughed happily which broke me from my musing. We were standing with Sadie and Lars in the corner of the large room, away from the mass amounts of people dancing to whatever song Sour Cream would DJ to. Steven had suggest and hinted several times that we should all go dance, since Sadie kept looking out to the dance floor then back to Lars, who would tell her he doesn't dance. Which in my opinion isn't that big of a deal, Sadie is a sweetheart and really cute someone's bound to asked her to dance if Lars doesn't. I'm sure Steven would have, if he had not brought me.

"Okay I'm going to take a break for a little bit, but while I'm gone make sure you keep on dancing!" Sour Cream announced to the crowed.

I watched as the next DJ went up and introduce themselves, but I could only here part of it as Jenny yelled over at us.

"Steven, Connie come over here! Sour Cream wants you over here to meet some people!"

Steven smiled and waved at her before looking down at me and taking my hand. "We'll be right back you guys." Steven told Lars and Sadie while giving them a apologetic smile.

Steven led me through the crowd, since he was taller, and stop once we made it to Jenny.

Jenny greeted us as Steven used our still interlaced fingers to guide me so I was standing in front of him with my back to his chest. He let go of my hand in favor of wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I could feel the steady fall of his chest as he exhaled. I rested my hands on Steven's arms.

"So this is the ukulele player I was telling you about. Steven, and his girl Connie." Sour Cream said as he pointed at me.

I blushed intensely, hearing Sour Cream call me Steven's girl. Steven had been calling me "his Connie" since he was thirteen, and I not so secretly enjoyed every time he had. But hearing Sour Cream refer to me as "Steven's girl" in front of a complete stranger caused a spread of butterflies to spread through my stomach.

I waited for Steven to deny that I was his girl, but he never did. He keep his arms around me swaying us to the beat of the music as he talked about music with Sour Cream and the guy he introduced us to.

I smiled to myself as I listen to parts of Steven's conversation and parts of Buck and Jenny's, adding my own thoughts here and there. If Steven didn't want to deny that I was his girl then I wouldn't either. After all I worried enough with all the spring breakers and summer vacationers that liked to flirt with Steven while they visited. I didn't really want the other normals at these parties finding out Steven was single and try flirting with him too. They were older, and way too attractive for me to compete with for Steven's attention.

"Hey Steven?" Jenny asked and I felt Steven's face move closer to my face to look at her. "Why don't you take Connie out to dance? You don't really look completely satisfied standing there swaying." She smiled at the both of us as if she knew that's where we rather be.

"Do you want too, beautiful?" Steven whispered in my ear as if he was telling me a wonderful secret that the others couldn't hear. I nodded and Steven unwrapped himself from around me and instead put one large hand on the small of my back as we made our way to dance.

I looked out to where Lars and Sadie use to be only to see them dancing as well not to far away. Well Sadie was dancing. Lars was more just watching her dance with a small smile on his face.

Once we were far enough away from everyone, Steven took me by the hand and twirled me before pulling me back to him.

(Steven's pov)

I'm pretty sure Connie didn't like going to the warehouse parties as much as I did. Not after finding out that there were always more guys like Kevin who would insist she dance with them. Insist she sit with them. Call her pet names. Bother her until she gave in or someone else interfered. Though it has stopped more recently, with me refusing to let Connie out of my physical reach, guys have almost stopped messing with her, and instead let her enjoy her time here.

I like going to these parties cause Sour Cream is such a good DJ and deservers support for his hard work, I got to met new friends, and see some old ones, I still really like glow sticks, and more a more selfish reason it let me show off Connie. How smart she is, how passionate she is, how kind, sweet, and funny she is.

It was a nice bringing Connie. Even though I have explained to Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck that me and Connie were just friends they always introduced us like we were a couple.

I grinned at Connie as her hair swung around her. Stars, she's just so perfect. Hopefully one day our friendship will be something more, but if not I will be perfectly fine with staying her best friend.

Author's note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I meant to when I was on spring break but while I was down at the beach I got sun poisoning and once I came back I was flooded with school work. I hope that now summer is here and I only have one summer class that I'll be able to update more frequently. Until next time my dears, take care?


	20. Go on and

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter twenty: Go on and...

(Steven's pov)

My heart rate increased as Connie rested her head on my chest as the summer sun sank beneath the shore line. I felt my face flush as she snuggles closer.

I felt as if I was fourteen again during our slow dance. My heart was racing as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me.

"That's some heartbeat." She whispered.

"Um, sorry Connie." I apologized to her even though it wasn't really my fault.

"Hmm?" She looked up at me and I looked down into deep brown eyes, feeling as if I had fallen into their depth.

"Oh." Her cheeks colored beautifully. "I was talking about mine."

A breeze picked up moving strands of Connie's hair with it. My throat tighten as she glanced away, briefly looking at the setting sun.

"Steven, your incredible. You know this, right?" She asked.

"So are you." I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb over the soft skin, making her look up to me.

"I can't lose you." She whispered as her hand moved up to rest on my chest.

"You won't be able to get rid of me easily." I smiled at her as I gave a teasing wink.

I felt Connie's other hand move up to my neck and her fingers move to play with the hairs on the nape of my neck.

"I trust you and I'll stay by your side no matter what we go through." She told me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised to her and I couldn't take my eyes away from her instead I brought her body closer to mine, leaving the only gap between us, was our height difference.

"I couldn't mange without you Connie." My voice broke. "I just can't, not without you. I need you too." I told her and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"I'm in this for life, Steven. I need you too." She told me looking me so earnestly in the eyes, my heart and brain short circuited. Hearing her say she needed me when she could leave anytime and go have a normal human life meant more to me than anything I have ever gotten. She chose me.

"Your it for me, you know?" I whispered to her and I watched amazed as her cheeks flushed and her eyes gazed down to my lips which made me lick them, unconsciously.

My own eyes fell to Connie's mouth and how soft it looked. How nice it would probably feel just to kiss her at least once, just so I can know for a fact it was.

Connie moved her hand that had been resting on my chest to join the other one at the back of my neck. I sighed as she went back to playing with my hairs.

I moved my hand off her cheek just so I could run it through her hair, and rest it on her waist with my other one.

I notice suddenly that Connie had rose up on her toes and was slowly starting to close the only gap between us.

My eyes closed as I started to lean toward her.

(Connie's pov)

I felt Steven's hot breath against my lips and I felt each and everyone of my nerve endings standing on edge.

I want to kiss him, not just a peck of the cheek or a brush on the forehead. But an actual kiss.

I felt his hands squeeze my waist slightly as his head dipped down closer. Steven was only an inch away, but I stopped moving any closer. I want Steven to close the gap. To be the one who crosses us over the line of platonic to something more.

After a few moments of waiting I feel Steven pull back and I open my eyes to look at him.

His cheeks, ears, and neck are red; and he lets go of my waist to rub the back of his neck avoiding my eyes.

"Um, it's getting late. Didn't your dad say he wanted you home after nightfall?" He asked.

Regret flooded through me and I can't stop the bitter thoughts of how I should have just pulled him to me and kissed him. I felt as though I was dropped back into Steven's fourteenth birthday party when he pulled away from me whenever I tried to get closer to him.

"He mentioned it." I said softly, looking at the ground. I try to keep the disappointment from my voice, but I know once Steven takes one good look at me, he'll know how upset I am, with him, and with myself.

"Do you want me to get Lion?" He asked, and I could feel his gaze on me.

I let out a faint sigh and looked up at my best friend.

His soft, brown eyes widen when he saw mine. "No thanks Steven, I'll just see if your dad can drop me off. He said something about need more car scents anyways."

"You sure?" He asked, and I could tell that Steven could see my disappointment coming off, just by the sadness in his eyes. If I had to guess it was probably because he thought I was upset with him.

"Yeah, but I'd appreciated if you walked me to the car wash." I already knew he would, but I thought maybe it would help lifted his spirits.

"Of course"

Steven walked me to the van while his dad finished up some last minute things.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked and I could see he was a bit doubtful that he would.

Even though my pride was wounded and he was the main cause of it, I still really wanted to see him. "I'll come by before lunch."

My heart flipped and fluttered as Steven gave me a small smile. "Wonderful, I'll cook us lunch."

I nodded and his smile faded again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He told me.

I wanted to be upset with him. To be angry that we could have kissed if I hadn't heisted and if he hadn't back out last second. But instead he's looking at me like I took his favorite thing and was refusing to give it back. His dark, curly hair moved with the wind. Long, dark eyelashes framed, melt your soul, brown eyes; that right now looked heart broken. And he was worrying his full bottom lip.

I caved. "I'll call you when I get home, so wait up for me?" I asked. It wasn't like I would be able to go to bed knowing Steven would still be up and upset over all this.

Steven let go of his lip as a smile spread across his face and I felt warmth spread across my body knowing I did that.

"Of course. Good night Connie."

"Night Steven."

Before I could get into the van Steven leaned down a pressed a soft kissed to my cheek. I reached up a touch the spot he had kissed.

"I'm still not going anywhere, Strawberry. Your it for me. I meant that." He whispered in my ear before pressing his lips to my temple, than standing up and smiling.

"I'll wait for your call." With that he open my door and helped me inside the van, before making his way back to the temple.

I quickly made up my mind that the next time I get the chance to kiss Steven. I'm not leaving it up to him. I'm going to be the one to cross the line and I'm willing to bet that Steven will follow me happily.

Author's note

What this? Another update? So soon?

After I finished writing this I realized that this could have been the moment when Connie decided to start flirting with Steven. Or just another attempt.

Anyways what did you guys think about last nights episode? Let me know what you think about this chapter? Until I write again. Take care, and I send you my love!㈵6


	21. Missing you

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter twenty-one: Missing you

(Connie's pov)

I threw myself on my bed, rolling over so that I could stare up at the ceiling.

Two weeks. Steven had been gone for two weeks. On some mission with the gems and while he called me every so often. I miss him.

I miss his smile, his laugh, his curly hair, his puns, and the way his nose scrunches up. I miss those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. And the way he feels in my arms when we hug. I miss the way he blushes and the way he bites and licks his full lips.

A phone call every few days was not enough, not when he has spoiled me with his presents and daily phone calls. Now I don't even know when he call or if he is safe. Steven didn't t even tell me what the mission was for. He just told me that it was too dangerous for me to go and he wouldn't risk it. I couldn't even argue with him to get him to change his mind so I just agreed and he left to who knows where doing I don't even know what.

He wouldn't even tell me in his phone calls what they were doing. If I asked he would avoid the question all together and asked me multiple question on how things were back here.

I let my eyes flutter shut. Since Steven left its like he took my heart with him. I just couldn't find it in myself to practice the violin, play tennis, or even practice my swordsmanship. My appetite left as well since I spent most my time worrying over Steven and the others.

I picked up my stuffed lion that Steven had gotten me and held it to my chest.

" _Steven please come home I mis_ s _you_." I thought as darkness swept over me into a dreamless sleep.

I heard my phone buzzed on my nightstand as the screen lite up my dark bedroom. I blindly grope around until I felt it. I squint my eyes so I could see the name on the caller ID.

 _Steven Universe 3_

I felt my heart speed up as I quickly answered it.

"Hey Steven!" I smiled into the receiver.

"Connie! I so happy your up. I thought you would have been asleep by now." Hearing his voice caused my body to relax and become hyperactive all at once.

"Oh, I was, but it's fine. I rather talk to you anyways. How is everything." I asked quickly.

"Good, if things go as planned, we should be home at the end of this week." He said happily.

I sighed. I felt as if I was being incredibly selfish, but I wanted him back sooner.

"What's wrong? Is everything fine over there?" Steven asked and I smiled sightly at his concern.

"Things are fine over here. I just miss you is all." I told him.

"You know I had to go. And I'll see you in a few days." He reassured me.

"I know. I just tired of being alone, having you call me on the phone." I paused debating my next words. "I rather have you here with me." I whispered.

Steven paused for a second too long before clearing his voice. "I rather be there with you, Strawberry." I felt my face flushed as he continued. "I'll call you when we start to head home." He promised.

"I would like that. I want to be the first one to welcome you home." I heard him chuckle.

"My dad and Lion might try and take that away from you, but I would like that." I giggled into my hand.

"I'll bring a sword. Hey Steven, will you stay up with me tonight?" I asked.

Normally when he called while he was away, he would talked to me until I fell asleep, lately he's kept our conversation short and light hearted. Usually we talk about everything under the sun.

"Um sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked hesitating slightly.

"Will you sing to me?" It had been a while since I had heard him sing and I missed it dearly.

"I don't have my ukulele." He told me.

"I don't mind. Please Steven, for me?" I knew he couldn't see me, but I pouted my lips and batted my eyes anyways.

Steven started singing softly and I hummed along until he finished. He started telling me about all the things we could do once he got back. I knew he was trying to reassure me he would be home soon, as his low, soft voice lured me into a peaceful sleep.

(Steven's pov)

The gems and I walked slowly back to the house, our bodies sore, but we had poof and bubbled all the corrupt gems that had gotten loose in the kindergarten.

I knew Connie probably could have handle it, but to be honest the kindergarten had this affect on me that made me feel horrible and I didn't want her to have to feel it too. But if I was being completely honest, I had wanted to be selfish and have her come. I had thought about her everyday since I've left and looked at the pictures on my phone of us just to remind myself of what I was coming back to once I got back. I would have love to talk to her more than just a few minutes, but since the corrupt gems were attracted to sound I rarely got to call her and if I did I had to keep it short.

"So Steven, what are we going to do once we get back to the temple?" Peridot asked me.

"Sleep." I answered and I heard Amethyst groan, "Yesssss." Behind us.

"Peridot, you have to remember that Steven is half human, so his body needs rest." Pearl reminded her.

"Especially after being so helpful for the last two weeks, Steven deserves a break." Garnet added running her finger through my hair as I gave her a weak smile.

Amethyst who had been dragging her feet along the sand, suddenly perked up and grinned.

"Yeah those plans just got jack, look who's headed this way, Steven." She said grinning.

I looked and felt my heart rate triple. Connie's dark hair swayed behind and her blue sundress brush against her knees as she ran toward me.

I smiled and rushed to meet her half way. Connie jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I missed you." She whispered as she buried her face into the side of my neck.

I ran my fingers through her hair, before resting them on her waist again.

"I missed you too, so much." I tugged her closer to me.

Connie pulled away and pushed the hair away from my face, her dark brown eyes met mine. Time slowed down as her fingers traced patterns on my cheeks.

"Steven, you coming? You need to rest." Pearl told me as she and the others continued their way to the temple.

"Oh right, your probably exhausted." Connie said as concern laced her eyes.

I picked up Connie bridal style and started walking forwards to the house.

"A little, but I rather spend time with you." I told her as I walked up the stairs with her in my arms.

She giggled as I open the door and went upstairs to my room. I sat us on my bed and laid down.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she laid down and snuggled next to me. "Stars I'm tired." I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." She promised.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks Connie, your the best." I told her through a yawn.

Connie smiled and leaned closer to press her lips against my cheek.

"Good night, Steven."

Author's note

So what did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know. Also what did you think about the new episode. I thought it was great how we finally got a Lapis back story. Until I write again take care and see you soon.


	22. No jealousy needed, friend

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter twenty-two: No jealousy needed, friend.

(Steven's pov)

I smiled excitedly as Peedee poured fry bits into a bag for me.

"Thanks again for saving them for me." I told him as he handed me the bag.

"It's not a problem, like I said we throw them out anyways, so no big deal." He shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the counter, looking up at me through stray, curly blond hairs.

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked.

I open the bag and tossed one of the extra crispy bits in my mouth. "The usual. Helping the gems. Keeping Lapis and Peridot from arguing to much. Helping dad with the car wash. Visiting Lars and Sadie at the Big Donut. Same old, same old." I told him.

It was funny how what I describe as a normal day in Beach city most of the town describes it as a disaster avoid. Most of the town that is, their is someone who sees it as just me coming to terms with my magical destiny.

I zoned out thinking of dark hair, beautiful brown eyes, soft brown skin, fierce determination and dedication, loyal, and smart beyond belief.

"Steven, you okay?" Peedee asked.

I blinked coming back to where I was. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck as I bit at my lip. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Peedee smiled and waved a hand like it was no big deal. "It's fine, so I guess you didn't hear me?"

I shook my head feeling slightly more embarrassed. "No. What did you say?"

"Are you going to the fire work show next weekend?" He asked.

I grinned down at him. "Yeah! The Mid-Summer barbecue that Mayor Dewy is putting on, I can't wait!" I have always loved the firework shows that were put on at the beach. No trees to have to look through, the ocean made great background noise, and once it was over I could sot there and play the ukulele for hours and have jam session with anyone who stuck around.

"Great! My dad is letting me and Ronaldo off so we can go." His smile never leaving his face.

Peedee and I are pretty close friends even if we don't hang out often, which isn't either one of our faults. Peedee kept busy with work and covering his brother shifts and I had magical responsibilities that kept us from hanging out usually, though we do sometimes go to Fun Land together if we're both free.

"Me and the gems will be there, unless something happens and we have to fix it." I promised since there was plenty of times where I couldn't go to event due to gem mutants or corrupt gems or something personal came up. Life happens.

Peedee's smiled fell a little and he seemed to grow nervous. "Are you..." He drifted off.

"Am I?" I coaxed.

He coughed and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes met mine uncertainty.

"Are you going to bring Connie?" He asked.

Oh.

 **Oh.**

I stood up straighter bring myself to my full height.

"I haven't asked her about it, but if she's available I'll bring her." I answered, and held my breath as I waited his responds.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be there, if you invite her." He said shrugging his shoulders as he went to wipe off the counter.

I nodded since I didn't really know what to say to that. Peedee has met Connie before. Stars, I practically introduced her to everyone I may have come in contact with. I love showing her off, but now I couldn't help but feel a little protective.

Peedee kept his dark blue eyes on the spot he was trying to clean.

"She's pretty." He said finally.

"Breathtakingly so." I replied.

"And you two are friends." He finished.

I didn't look away from him even though he was right. We were just friends, and I didn't have any claim over her which I don't want in the first place. I was fine with just being friends, even if I do want more. Connie is a fantastic friend.

"We are. We're more than that though, I trust her with everything, from personal stuff to my life. We're partners." I agreed.

Peedee's eyes looked back up to mine and he gave me a small smile.

"I get you. I'll see you around Steven, I gotta finish cleaning up." Peedee moved back to the fryer.

"Right. See you." I picked up the bag of fry bits and walked toward the direction of the temple.

I kicked up some sand beneath my flip flop as I thought about what Peedee had said.

 _"You two are friends"_

He stated it like a fact, which it was. Me and Connie are friends. Friends who hold hands and cuddle. Friends who call each other nicknames and swore to fight along side each other. Friends who doctor the other up after rough missions and go out together and dance the night away. Friends who flirt with each other and who almost everyone in town thinks is dating anyways.

I couldn't imagine being that way with anyone, but Connie. However I couldn't say the same for her, and if she wanted to spend time with Beach city's teenage male population, I had no right to stop her. Connie is her own person and she doesn't need anyone telling her who she can and can not spend time with. She got enough of that as a kid.

But the thought of Connie and some faceless guy cause a sickening feeling of hurt, anger, and dread that started in my stomach and worked its up to my heart

I stopped walked and sat down on the sand. I was jealous. Jealous cause Peedee was decent guy who could give Connie a normal relationship. Jealous cause even though I could pretend for a moment that we were something more, in reality me and Connie were just friends. We were friends and I love her more than there are stars in the sky.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and scrolled to her number and pushed call.

"Hey Biscuit." Connie greeted after a few rings.

I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

"I was reading. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Laying on the beach." I left out the part about thinking over our friendship so much that the only thing that would take my mind off of it was the sound of her voice.

"Sounds relaxing." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Hey Connie?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you free next weekend?" I moved my fingers through my hair as I waited for her replied.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm free." She said softly.

I felt my heart beat pick up. "Would you like to come with me to the Mid-Summer barbecue? There'll be fireworks."

I heard her giggle. "I do like fireworks. I would love to go with you."

My smile split my face. "Perfect, I'll pick you up."

"It's a date then." She said and I could hear the excitement in her voice. Shock went through me as her words registered.

"Oh, sure!" I paused. "It's a date, then." I told her.

"Great! I'll talk to you more tomorrow Steven. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

I heard the click followed by the dial tone.

Date. She called it a date. I'm going on a date with Connie Maheswaran. My best friend. The girl who I'm in love with, just told me we were going on a date next weekend.

Oh stars!

Author's note

So I had no idea how I wanted to write Peedee. I just knew that I wanted him in this chapter. So let me know how I did please. Oh and trust me this will be continued. Take care loves.


	23. Another human like Greg

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter twenty-three: Another human like Greg

(Peridot's pov)

I watched Steven and his friend Connie as they practiced with Pearl. Connie ducked from behind Steven shield and cut down the last of the holo pearls, as soon as they poofed Steven moved to stand next to Connie as Pearl gave them feedback on how they did with their terrain fighting.

Pearl seemed to be praising Connie on her form with Steven practically glowing as he put a arm around her pulling her flush against his side.

I never escaped me how touchy Steven could be toward Connie, however Connie seemed to basked in the touches and looks he gave her, returning them with her own.

I looked over at Lapis to see if she notice the exchange. She was watching them with a strange look on her face.

"Lapis, what do you think the relationship between Steven and his friend Connie is?" I asked. Garnet and Lapis are the two most straightforward gems I know, though Garnet would probably just smile and give me some sorta hint as to what the answer is. Lapis would be blunt.

Lapis looked down at me. "They're flirting, Peridot." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know, I've seen Ruby and Sapphire interact and it's very similar to how Steven and Connie act, but why?"

Lapis looked back at the two and my gaze followed hers. Pearl had given Steven and Connie a break. Connie was sitting in the grass under the shade of the barn, while Steven was laying on his back with his head in her lap absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair. Connie's fingers were stroking Steven's free hand until he caught it and interlaced their fingers together.

"I think he might love her." Lapis said finally.

I nodded slowly. "She's not a gem though."

"Neither is Greg, but Rose Quartz still fell in love with him." Lapis said shrugging.

My form felt tense as I continue to study the couple. I knew from Steven that Rose Quartz had given up her form so she and Greg could have Steven. I could tell that while the gems love Steven that they did miss Rose, they stood by her through centuries of war and living in exile on earth and now she was gone. I couldn't imagine how that would feel.

Steven leaned up from Connie's lap and turned to looked at her which made Connie's laugh die down. They were practically centimeters from each other's faces.

"Steven, Connie, practice is starting back up." Pearl called causing the two to jump back from each other.

Steven stood up first and held a hand out to help Connie up, which she took happily. Once she was up Steven rub the back of his neck and spoke to her softly. Connie smiled brightly and interlaced their fingers together before tugged him over to where Pearl stood.

"What will happen if they do fall in love?" I asked, looking at Lapis. Connie's not a gem and while she may be able to fuse with Steven, even Garnet unfused sometimes.

Lapis looked down. "I don't know, Peri."

I watched as Steven twirled Connie out of the way of a holo Pearl and behind his shield, Steven smiled down at her while Connie's smile beamed up at him, even though they were going against at least twenty holo Pearls.

"I think as long as their happy, everything will be alright, right?" I could hear my own positivity coming through and I couldn't help but think how much it sounded like Steven.

Lapis looked at the fighting couple and then at me and gave a smile.

"I'm sure of it."

Her reinsurance brought me some comfort, because I'm pretty certain that those two are in love like Percy and Pierre, or Ruby and Sapphire and if I learn anything from those couples nothing comes in the way of love.

Author's note

Yall's reviews for the last chapter were so sweet? I decide to go ahead and write this while on vacation.

I love my little angry piece of pie.

So I had the idea for this chapter for a while though I was going to do it in Pearl's pov since I feel like she would take Steven falling for a human as a flash back to losing Rose, but then I saw a post about how Lapis and Peri are the first gems to fight for Steven not Rose and I thought "huh, they probably would know what happen to Rose maybe not all the details but enough to worry about him falling for a human."

So next chapter, the date! I'm going to kill you guys with so much sweetness your teeth will rot out. Until next time, take care?


	24. Not a chapterquestion for the readers

Needing fans input for Making a Move

So as I'm writing the outline for the next chapter I realized that I could go ahead and write the conclusion and end the fic. But I want you guys opinion on it. Do you guys want me to continue with this fic or go ahead and end it? I would still add to it, I still have a few ideas left for it, but it wouldn't be as often as I update now. I also want to work on some other fics I've been wanting to write. I got a great inspiration for a Steven Universe AU that has been on my mind for a while, (if your interested feel free to asked.;) But I really do want your opinion on Making a Move so please let me know. Much love for those who read my fics.

also I'm really sorry about this not being a chapter


	25. It started with a whisper

Making a move

Summary: Steven has known for a while that his feelings for Connie go way pass the lines of friendship, but knowing and showing are two very different things.

(Their teenagers)

Chapter twenty-four: It started with a whisper...

(Connie's pov)

I tugged softly at the stay bits of hair that hung from the elaborate bun at the back of my head. Steven was so much better at doing hair and makeup than me, but it didn't look to bad. A few curly hairs had escaped from the hair tie and around my face giving it a more casual look, which was fine since I was going to watch fireworks at the lighthouse.

I ran my hands over my teal and white sundress smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. I swipe the corner of my lips wiping off a bit of extra lip gloss, that got smudged from worrying my lip. My cheeks still a bit flushed, due to excitement and slight nervousness of our date.

Well, sort of a date. Steven only called it one after I did. I'm hoping I wasn't to forward and made him uncomfortable. He had made it sound like it was a date, and I didn't want there to be any confusion between us. Of course there have been times when Steven and I have gone out and it seems like a date, but it's merely us hanging out platonically. Going to the movies, picnics, Funland, trips in the main part of town, was just average days for us. Though they were all special to me. Steven would always be a gentleman the entire time and walk me to my door afterwards and occasionally kiss my cheek on some nights. Which would send me in a bliss for days replaying it.

The door bell rang through out the house. I quickly walked to my bedroom door taking a deep breath I made my way to the stairs.

Steven stood talking to my dad and mom, smiling at them as my mom held a bouquet of flowers, from where I stood they looked like lilies, tulips, and roses. My mom was the first to look up and notice me.

"There you are. Connie come down here and see the lovely flowers Steven brought for you." She said and both my father and Steven turned to look at me.

I felt my cheeks flush as I looked at Steven. His long legs were covered in a dark wash denim. His magenta button down, collared shirt was untucked and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. A perfect casual look for firework watching.

Once I was in front of him I notice that his cheeks and ears were flushed. His lovely brown eyes had gone starry as his smile widen. "You look amazing." He said.

"Thank you. So do you." I gesture at his clothes before dropping my hand and looking at the flowers my mom had.

"Connie I'm going to go put these in a vase for you, in your room." My mom gave me a smile. "Both of you have a wonderful time tonight, and be careful."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you Dr. Maheswaran." Steven said as my mom turn toward the kitchen.

I was ready to leave when my dad cleared his voice wanting to add his two cents.

"Steven, make sure you get Connie home at a decent hour. Unless there is some magical emergency, I would like her home before midnight." He met Steven eye to eye.

"Yes sir. Garnet did say that tonight was going to be a good night before I left. So I think we should be magic free tonight." Steven promised.

"Right, well, have a good night. Connie you do have tennis practice in the morning don't forget." Dad reminded me.

"I won't. Goodnight dad." I wished as I started walking to the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Maheswaran." Steven wished and turn to rush in front of me to open the door.

"After you, Strawberry." He said dipping into a bow.

"Why thank you biscuit." I step outside and saw Lion parked in the drive way.

Steven shut the door behind him. "Hope your dad doesn't mind just a little magic." He said jokingly.

I laughed. "I think he knows that if I'm with you there's guaranteed to be magic."

Steven looked down at me as we made our way to Lion. "It's in the fine print." He told me.

Once there Steven got on first making it look effortless to mount a lion. He held out a hand for me to help me up with.

I frown slightly as my dress rose up to the mid section of my thighs, and while it wasn't much of a problem for me. It had become second nature to me just wear shorts under my dresses since there was always a chance of riding Lion if Steven was around. Steven however seemed to see this as a problem.

"Sorry, Connie. I guess I should have borrowed my dad's car." He apologized as he scratched Lion behind the ear.

"It's really not a problem, Steven." I reassured as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's not like it's going to take long to get there."

"Your right. Ready?"

(Steven's pov)

My heart pounded hard in my chest as Connie snuggled her head into my back as the wind whip around us. I was still able to catch the smallest tell of her flora perfume. She smelt like jasmines.

She looks so amazingly gorgeous tonight. Her teal blue sundress with white detailing along the bodice. It reached her knees and showed off her brown legs and she matched it with white sandals.

I took my hand off Lion and placed it over Connie's, rubbing my thumb over her hand. I smiled as I heard Connie sighed against my back. It made me so happy that I could make Connie react so contently.

Lion slowed as he got closer to the lighthouse before he stopped on the grass. The fireworks wasn't to far off from where I had set up the picnic basket and blanket, plus bring up this high would give us an amazing view of the fireworks as they go off over the beach.

(Connie's pov)

Steven gracefully floated off of Lion before turning toward me and put his hands on my waist, lifting me off and gently letting my feet touch the ground and the skirt of my dress fall back to my knees. I placed my hands on his biceps to stead myself.

"Steven, what a gentleman." I joked, but honestly I was touched be his thoughtfulness.

"Well, I figure helping you down would be the equivalent of opening doors for you." He smiled down at me and I felt his fingers lightly drum against my waist. I bit back the giggle from the tickling sensation. I took a small step closer to him and looked up at him through my lashes.

"I really appreciate it." I whisper softly.

Steven's cheeks darken as his fingers cease movement. I move my fingers in circles on his arms. Feeling the material of his shirt. His warm, brown eyes flicked down from my eyes briefly before capturing my gaze again.

"Your beautiful, Connie." He said softly.

My breath caught and my cheeks burned. My heart felt as if it was playing double dutch. This wonderful, gorgeous guy, was going to be the death of me, and I was whole heartily going let him be. Steven stepped closer to me and one of his hands moved to the small of my back.

"I'm happy you came out tonight." He said as the hand that was still on my waist dropped down and he began to lead me to a blanket with a picnic basket on it.

"I have a lot planed." He added.

I smiled up at him and stepped closer to his side. "I'm happy you asked. I can't wait."

Steven sat down on the blanket and held a hand out as I sat down next to him. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers together and squeezed his hand. Steven smiled and turned toward the basket and started taking out the food he had packed.

I giggled as Steven pulled out a container of biscuits and different types of jams.

"I also brought pasta for us to eat." Steven handed me a bowl and a fork.

"Thank you Biscuit." I used my fork to twisted some of the pasta to it and took a bite.

"Mm, this is really good." I praised as I took another bite. Then again Steven has always been an incredible cook since we were kids.

Steven smiled and shrugged modestly. I quickly ate and waited as the fireworks started. Steven wrapped his arm around my waist and I heard him humming softly, when I recognized the song I would hum along.

The first firework shot up and a explosion of pink color went up in the sky as the next one followed. We could hear the people down on the beach cheering. I glanced up at Steven as the fireworks were going off, seeing the colors reflect off his face; I couldn't help, but blush as he looked down at me and smiled.

I looked back at the firework display even though I could feel Steven's brown eyes still on me even as the grand finally went off.

"That was incredible." I whispered.

"I knew you like it." I felt Steven's thumb rub circles on my waist as a comfortable silence grew around us.

I rested my head against Steven's shoulder feeling them rise with every breath he took.

"Thank you, Biscuit." I told him.

"For what, Strawberry?" He asked.

"I'm just really grateful how wonderful you are. I've never met anyone like you."

Steven moved so that he was looking at me. His chocolate brown eyes had gone starry as they looked into mine. His tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip.

"I've never met anyone like you either." He told me. I smiled at him and placed my hand over his and squeezed it.

"Can you walk me home?"

"Sure."

* * *

I swung our hands as we got closer to my house. Steven lifted our hands and spun me before pulling me closer and placing his free hand one my waist so that we could dance. I giggled and he hummed some sort of of waltz. I used my free hand to grabbed his shoulder and let him guide me in this dance.

Steven lean down so that our foreheads rest against each other. My heart rate speed up at our close proximity.

"You make me so happy." He whispers and I felt myself blush. I lean back so that our faces were close but no longer touching.

I moved my hand off his shoulder and onto his neck and used my thumb to stroke his jaw.

"You make me happy too. Your the kindest, bravest, sweetest, most handsome guy, I've ever met." I told him.

"You mean that?" His voice was tender and I watched as his eyes examine my face.

"Your that and so much more, Steven."

I felt his grip on my waist tighten as he let go of my hand to push back some stray hair. I slightly tilted my head toward his hand. His wonderful brown eyes searching mine.

"Connie." He breathed and I felt his breath against my lips. I brought my free hand to his chest.

I closed my eyes and softly pressed my lips to his warm ones. I felt Steven tense under my hands after a minute I pulled back slowly to see me staring at me with flushed cheeks and in awed and disbelief.

"Sorry if I..." I started but drifted off as Steven's hand that was on my neck pulled me back to him, kissing me passionately as he moved his mouth against mine. His hand on my waist pulled me closer to him and the hand that was my neck move to my upper back to hold me to him. I moved my fingers through his curls as he deepened our kiss.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other as we caught our breath. Steven smiled adoringly at me as he occasionally dropped kisses on my lips and any where else on my face he could reach.

I giggled. "I'm so happy you asked me out tonight." I told him.

"Me to." He smiled as he intertwined our fingers and walked me to my door.

"Can I call you when I get back to the temple, So we can talk." He asked.

"Please do. I really like that." I smiled up at him as his face flushed before leaning down and kissing me briefly.

"Wait up for me?" He asked.

I nodded, my smile never leaving even after I was inside my house.

Authors note:

I want to apologize that this took so long to write with my school work and going through physical and some mental health problems I've had a hard time finding time to write.

Anyways I love you guys and thank you so much to all of those who have read and supported this story you guys are amazing.


End file.
